Secrets of the Underworld
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Oh, hello! What on earth are you doing around this late? And in a place like this really? From the look on your face I can tell you really have no idea do you? You're in a lot of danger coming here alone you know, you're lucky I found you really. Before you got hurt real bad. Mafia Story! Now a multichap fic!
1. Chapter 1

**new style of writng for this story. And we take on Hetalia Mafia style! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oh, hello! What on earth are you doing around this late? And in a place like this really? From the look on your face I can tell you really have no idea do you? You're in a lot of danger coming here alone you know, you're lucky I found you really. Before you got hurt real bad.

Me? My name, oh… it's Lili. Lili Zwingli.

But my name means little to nothing down here, oh sure people have heard of me. But there are bigger names down here that you should probably be aware of. Get on the wrong side of them and its certain death, or possibly worse.

Follow me this way, I'll explain.

Down that alleyway, on the left hand side… that's Lovino's gang's main hideout. I'm telling you this as a warning do not screw round with that guy he's got a fiery temper. His brother Feliciano's a little naïve, which in turn makes him kind of a nice guy, but trust me they're trouble.

Why? Because Lovino's probably got one of the biggest black market rings running, we're talking global here. And he's very very careful, the police think they've got a lead on him but he's already five steps ahead of the game. But he's not the only one round here who can work the chessboard oh no.

And he's not the most dangerous one here. Not by a long shot.

This way, No! Wait! Hide! Quick behind here or he'll see us! Pull your leg behind this wall or we'll get caught!

You see him, the one over there with the glasses? The tall one in the dark blue trench coat? Got him now? That's Berwald; he's what we down here call "The Bear" because of his immense strength in fights. I've never seen him shoot, not never. He relies on his bare hands or his axe, looks like he's not got that with him right now. Must mean Tino's around somewhere.

Tino's a sniper.

I don't think I've actually ever seen his face before; they say he looks real sweet an' innocent, but when your reputation is that you can put a bullet through a guy from two streets away you ain't innocent.

None of us are really, not even me. I've seen death you know.

Those two are in Matthias Køhler's gang; they run the streets up north of here. They've got the nickname "Nordic Vikings" because they're so brutally strong.

This way, if we go quietly we may just get away from here.

Phew! Made it to the next street! We're still not safe mind; well maybe I am but you certainly ain't.

It's because I belong.

I have protection y'see; take a look at my arm, just there see that mark? The small scar of a white cross? That's my boss's mark, it keeps me safe on these streets.

But even then it only gets me so far.

Oh! Where are we? In the next street of course, heading eastwards. We'll turn back and head westwards though these back-alleys here since we don't want to go too far east.

Why? You really are clueless! East is possibly the most dangerous point on the compass round here, don't you know who runs the eastern streets? The Ice Prince who rules the eastern block? Really?

Even I know you don't mess with Ivan's gang.

It goes without saying.

Ivan's gang does anything and everything. Racketeering, Kidnap, Money laundering you name it. The lot. The majority of its members only work for him because Ivan has something of theirs and is holding them prisoner to do his dirty work.

I know a guy who works for Ivan; name's Toris, he only works for Ivan because the man's got his brother's held prisoner.

Ivan's got a sister, two in-fact, but there's only one you need worry about.

Because if you ever meet her you know your time is up.

Ah! Looks like we're moving again! Down this street, now this one! Right, heading westwards again. I'll take you to the edge of no-man's land. That's the path outta here; make sure you go straight home and don't let me catch you a wanderin' down here again. This ain't a place for people like you.

Yeah, and people like me I know. Like I said, I belong. You don't.

Here's no man's land, the only street where no one claims territory. The central point on the compass. There are many gangs round here; for each point of the compass and one in the middle. The neutral gang. The one that keeps its illicit dealings to itself.

I told you about north already. Matthias Køhler's "Nordic Vikings" gang. Brute strength and assassinations a specialty. To the south is Lovino's mafia gang. Illicit trade and the like. To the east there's Ivan's gang. Go there and don't expect to return alive is all I can say.

Who else? Well there's Arthur and Alfred's gangs. They're westwards of here. Used to work together at one point.

Used to.

There were skirmishes which lead to a split forming two newer gangs. Alfred took his brother and formed his own gang, couldn't handle being under Arthur's control anymore I suppose. A lot of people started in Arthur's gang and have since moved on, he had a vast empire of trade that expanded globally, now he deals a lot more quietly. He's almost been busted a couple of times.

Hurry up! The suns beginning to set! Where did you say you lived? Over that way? Right, come on I'll take you outta here.

Dive!

Run! Someone's shootin! Gawd are you deaf? Get moving! Into that alleyway over there I'll join you in a minute!

Right, sorry had to get my pistol out just in case. It's none of your business where I keep it thank you!

Sounds like something's breaking out in the next street. Sounded like pistol shots not rifle shots so it could be Alfred's gang. He's reckless when it comes to attacks, no ability to read the situation properly.

No, now I listen I think I can hear… yes. We have to move. NOW!

You saw that didn't you? Those streaks that came past us? They're members of Yao's gang, another eastern gang. They call themselves a triad though not a gang. Yao works a lot with Ivan's gang mostly. It's all very hushed up what they do exactly though.

Most likely the scarlet streak was Xiang, he's well known for his martial arts skills. They all are, but Xiang's an expert. The white one must be Kiku, he wields a katana oh, that's a type of sword. And the purple, I'm guessing Yong Soo. I didn't get a good look.

There must be a brawl about to happen. Evidently someone's pissed off Yao. Or vice versa I suppose.

Ah there! The opponents have arrived, hehe what do you know…

You remember I told you I belonged? This is my gang out there. The gang I'm a part of.

Gang leaders don't usually get involved in fights; they stay in the shadows and run from afar. My boss prefers to settle business on a more, personal note.

Vash Zwingli.

Yes, we share the same surname; does it bother you that he's my brother? Family connections mean little in this world you're in, very little.

There he is now, the deadest shot with a pistol I've ever met. Looks like he's brought some protection mind, that's a good idea. Those three are Lars, don't breathe too close to him because you might inhale what he's smoking if you know what I mean. Next to him, that's Bella, She looks sweet but she's no chocolate bar. Well, perhaps a chocolate bar laced with arsenic. Bella's an expert with poison. Finally that's, well I can't remember his name. He's their younger brother anyways.

Sounds like they're discussing something; we'd better use this moment to get you out of here, down this street! There's more of them coming as I speak!

Gunshots… sound like the fight's started.

LOOK OUT!

Gawd you're hopeless! Get moving again it was just a bullet sheesh! You're lucky; I reckon that was a warning shot! I told you Tino was around!

Hold on I'll hold them off!

Hehe, look at Vash go! I told you he was a dead shot didn't i? But he never shoots to kill. Not unless he has to.

He's one of the more merciful leaders down here.

You're nearly there! Keep going now!

Watch out for the bricks! Ah! Now, go straight on ahead!

What do you mean where am I going? I've got a fight to finish off! Boss needs me!

You think I'd desert my own brother?

Get out! Run! And I never want to see you in these parts again!

Unless you're joining us that is…

Because…

The offer is open…

You could belong too…

* * *

**for the record here are the names that are not official but i've taken from fandom: **

**Matthias Køhler - Denmark**

**Xiang - Hong Kong**

**Lars - Netherlands**

**Bella - Belgium**

**The unnamed character is Luxembourg, since he doesn't have an official character he remains an enigma. **

**hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAAAAAY NOW WE CAN EXTEND THIS STORY! Right so the narration will be shared between Liechtenstein and Switzerland depending upon the situation. _Italics are Switzerland _normal text is Liechtenstein ^^**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Eh? YOU AGAIN!

I thought I recognised that clueless face of yours! I thought I told you last time that I never wanted to see you around here again! Are you really that clueless about the dangers of this area? I thought I explained it to you last time!

Oh?

What's that?

You've come about my offer? My offer to join?

That is interesting…

Do you really think you're up for it?

By the look on your face I can see you're determined, but what are your motives I wonder? Hmm? You're not going to tell me? Hey! No need to be rude! I'll take you to my boss and we shall see what he says alright?

Be Patient. I need to put this on you. Why am I blindfolding you? Isn't it obvious? If my boss doesn't think he wants you in his gang the last thing he wants is you knowing the location of our base of operations. When you join you'll find out where we're going. For now just put your trust in me.

Trust is very important if you want to be in our gang. Now, mind these steps there aren't many but they're quite steep.

Ah we're here, just wait a second and I'll let my boss know you wish to see him.

Boss! Boss! I've someone here who wants to see you!

Here, they're over here Vash, I've kept them blindfolded for now. Ah sorry, I meant to say Boss!

I know they don't look like much but, see what you think.

_Hmm? You're very scrawny aren't you? Ever fired a pistol? Hmph, ever had experience in combat? Hmph, not much are you?_

_Well, we can always use new members. You can be our messenger for now._

_But we still need to prove your trust and loyalty._

_Lili Take the Blindfold off!_

_There, now you can see where we are. It's not much but if you join us you'll consider this place your home and your work._

_Are you ready?_

_It's very simple. Just hold out your arm, grit your teeth and don't make a sound._

_No need to look so scared, it's just a Swiss army knife, I'm not going to kill you with it! Not yet anyway. This is just a little cut._

_Just a little cut._

_But if you make a sound or flinch you won't be joining our gang._

_You've got to trust me to do this right._

_As I have to trust you to keep quiet and still._

_Trust._

_It is the most important thing about being in our gang. There must always be trust and there must always be loyalty. This will test both._

_So, are you ready?_

_Hmph! That's a determined nod I see, you really are eager to join aren't you? Alright, I shall make the first cut._

_Oh? Not a sound, though I can see the pain in your eyes, you're really trying not to cry out aren't you? Just one more now, grit your teeth…_

_The second test of trust._

_There. Now then. Do you swear your life to serve and to fight for the gang of Neutralitatis? This is a binding decision and the only retirement or quitting is death you understand?_

_Good._

_My name is Vash Zwingli and I am the leader of Neutralitatis. You shall address me as Boss, nothing else._

_Welcome._

_Now you Belong._

_Lili! Take them and get them a bed for the night and some bandages!_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! reviews needed to ensure the hetalia mafia doesn't kill me! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back again! Chapter follows the same format as the last one! Itallics is Switzy normal is Liech. **

**Lars: Netherlands**

**Bella: Belgium**

**Matthias Kohler: Denmark**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

Follow me, gawd you're shaking like a leaf! Ah well you're tougher than you look mind. Bella cried like a baby after her initiation test, took Lars an' I a good half an hour to calm her down. She don't like blood y'see, that's why she's a poison expert. That way she can kill without makin' 'em bleed.

Over here, I know it's not much but this'll be your bed. Sit there while I go and fetch the first aid kit.

Here, I'm back! Right hold out your arm and I'll put the disinfectant on, this'll sting a bit but I can imagine that won't bother considering what you just went through.

Now then, I'll wrap the bandage round like so… there! Now then, you get some rest alright? It's late an' you'll be expected to get up early tomorrow for work. We've got an important deal in progress at the moment with one of the other gangs so you'll be expected to attend.

Hmm? What kind of deal?

Well I suppose since you're a member here I can disclose that information to you. You're going to be a messenger starting tomorrow so you'll need to have a good memory and a widespread knowledge of how all the gang's around here work. That's a long story so I'll just tell you about the gang we're dealing with for now.

Consider it a bedtime story hehe.

Our current deal is a weapons deal with Køhler's gang from the north of town. They call themselves the "Nordic Vikings" I think I've mentioned them to you before yes?

Yes, well I'll continue.

Essentially the Nordic Vikings' need weapons and armaments because they're stockpiling. You remember Tino yes? Well the rate he gets through rifles and scopes and the amount of grudges Køhler holds against various other gangs they're almost constantly asking us to send weaponry. We run quite a large weapon's trade y'see.

There's one problem.

Køhler's lousy at remembering to pay for what he buys. That's why there's a meeting tomorrow between us and them.

Because Boss doesn't like those who don't pay.

Speak of the devil, Evening Boss!

* * *

_Lili have you bandaged our messenger's arm? Good. _

_Now, I wish to speak to them alone, please could you go help Bella prepare the evening meal? _

_Right, look at me when I'm talking to you! _

_What's your name? _

_I see._

_Now then I presume Lili's informed you of what is happening tomorrow morning? There is to be a meeting between myself and Matthias of the Nordic gang. This meeting will take place in the room you were previously in, where I marked you understand? _

_The exact details of this meeting are not the business of a messenger but I have a task for you. I'm assigning you to work with Lars in the antechamber beyond the meeting hall. You'll see for yourself exactly tomorrow morning. You are to listen to everything that is said and to watch the Nordic's every move._

_In particular the movements of these four. Take a good look at those photographs. Commit the images to memory. _

_You understand me? _

_Good. _

_I'll see you in the morning then. _

_Sweet dreams._

* * *

**reviews needed or else Finland the sniper gets orders to shoot everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so this is more of a background chapter than actual story. Basically here are all the gangs in the city and their members. No OC's just micronations. I've given names to countries that don't have them but have left their country names up as well so you can tell who's who. **

* * *

Neutralitatis

A gang that operates in the centre of the city in the old basement and storerooms of a now disused chocolate factory. They keep themselves to themselves and never ally with anyone. They are known for being more merciful and better organised than other gangs are.

Leader: Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

A frugal and cold man wise in the ways of high finance and fraud Vash created his vast empire of laundered money and illicit weaponry over many years of struggle and strife against other gangs. Keen to ensure neutrality above all else Vash allies himself with no one and will trade with any gang who can offer the right payment. He accepts only gold as payment and gold of high karat in particular, so as to avoid being cheated with his own fake cash. Considered to be possible the most merciful of all the gang leaders Vash understands the need for a strong sense of trust and loyalty to exist between leader and members for there to be success instead of just mindless obedience. Vash is also extremely cautious in his work so as to avoid accidentally being caught or taking sides in a dispute. He is NEVER unarmed.

Right Hand: Lili Zwingli (Liechtenstein)

Her innocent face and naive personality that comes across when you first meet this pretty young lady is merely a cleverly acted façade to keep those outside of the gang from knowing where her true strengths lie. Lili is a strategist; cunning and with a vast knowledge of trade and finance which gives her an advantage in the world of dubious banking. Added to that her skills in acting and disguise allow her to slip into any persona needed for her boss' business and as such she is also an excellent spy. On the orders of her boss she always carries a pistol, the location of which she does not reveal to anyone.

Bodyguard: Lars Van der Hölle (Netherlands)

Tall, quiet and always shrouded in clouds of mystery and smoke Lars barely speaks a word unless it is necessary for him to do so, preferring the company of his own thoughts to the mindless chattering of normal people. Never seen without his pipe between his lips the contents of which is best left to the imagination, but both his origins in the backstreets of Amsterdam and his involvement in other gangs before this one suggest that it is more than likely not tobacco. Has a vertical scar on his forehead given to him by one of his former gang leaders but he has never told anyone how or why he was given it. It is assumed that it was how the gang he formerly belonged to marked its members. He does however have a hidden softer side which can be seen though his care for his little sister on occasions and also in the way he keeps a pet rabbit, nicknamed Ajax.

Assassin: Bella Van der Hölle (Belgium)

Cheerful and honest Bella's not bad through and through, she's just a girl who grew up on the wrong side of the street. She has a deep hatred for blood and so prefers to kill with methods that do not make the victim bleed. As such she is an expert in poisons of all different varieties and strengths and their correct applications. Bella is a skilled assassin and is in fact very proud of her work and enjoys mixing up new concoctions whenever she can. Making good use of the laboratory she built herself in the gang's basement.

* * *

Sunflowers

A brutal and violent Eastern gang known for keeping members against their will. It is a well-established fact that this gang is not to be messed with and that trespassers will be shot, resurrected and then shot again for kicks.

Leader: Ivan Braginsky (Russia)

Cold-hearted, violent and merciless there is no low to which Ivan will not dare to stoop. If he can profit from it, no matter how morally wrong it may be, he will do it. He keeps a blind obedience between himself and his members through the use of threat and blackmail to keep his subordinates in line and will not hesitate to wound or even kill someone who upsets him no matter who they are. He's had a harsh life and this is seen in his violent tendencies and there is suggestion that he may also be slightly insane especially seeing how surprisingly childish he can act at times. Ivan has few allies and prefers to keep his gang's business as solitary as possible. However when it is necessary he will ask for cooperation with certain gangs. He holds a bitter hatred for Heroes gang and all members are ordered to kill on sight should they see a member of said gang.

Right Hand: Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)

Quiet, reserved, calculating and a man with a plan. Toris only works for Ivan on the grounds that if he didn't he'd be killed like the rest of his family were. Over the years Toris has worked to build trust between himself and his boss so as to find out as much about the workings of the gang as he can. He used to try to run away but now realises that he is safer remaining within the gang than he is having Ivan as his enemy. Toris is a strategist who can easily think through a situation and he always tries to find a solution that will benefit as many people as possible. He's a born worrier, made worse by the presence of both his brothers and his best friend being forced to work for Ivan as well and as such he tends to make himself sick with worry. For a time he worked in America's gang spying for Ivan and he enjoyed his time there very much. He often wishes he could return to them one day but refuses to leave without his brothers and best friend. Has a one-sided crush on Natalya.

Spy: Raivis Galante (Latvia)

Since he watched Ivan brutally murder his family and force him and his brothers to swear allegiance to Sunflowers Raivis has suffered from a nervous twitch that gives the appearance that he is always shivering. A lot of the time this is the case as Raivis lives in complete fear of his boss, never making eye contact with him. However his youth and tiny stature make him excellently built for spying and despite his shivering he excels at his trade. He also has an excellent photographic memory which can memorise entire maps with ease.

Spy: Katyusha Braginskaya (Ukraine)

Ivan's tearful elder sister, cursed with what is affectionately known by other members as "vast tracks of land," doesn't exactly look the type for a spy but appearances can so often be deceptive. Katyusha is an experience actress who enjoys dressing up and taking on new roles in order to gather information for her boss/brother. Easily upset however; she despises her brother's harsh treatment of his subordinates and likewise tries, unsuccessfully, to convince them that Ivan isn't actually that bad. She's caught in the middle of this tension and it causes her to worry herself sick a lot as well.

Bodyguard: Eduard Von Bock (Estonia)

Eduard's skill with computers makes him an excellent asset to the gang plus despite his scrawny build he's surprisingly nimble and flexible making him a good fighter. He dislikes Ivan and has been known to pass information on to rival gangs about Sunflower's movements in order to spite him and so far has not been caught for it. Eduard can plan four or five steps ahead in a crisis and so is able to predict the outcome of decisions and fights with very little inaccuracy, making him of great use to Ivan when it comes to decision making. Considered to be the luckiest of the three brothers he's certainly got off the lightest when it comes to punishments; but that's mainly because he's exceedingly careful with everything he does.

Assassin: Natalya Arlovskaya (Belarus)

If you were to meet Natalya in a deserted alleyway in the dead of night you could bet every last coin in your purse that you'd be on the next train to the afterlife within a few seconds. Ruthless and motivated by her devoted love, almost obsession, with her older brother Natalya is skilled with any kind of knife or blade. She doesn't hesitate to follow the orders Ivan gives her and would probably happily kill her own sister if she were told to. It is rumoured that like her brother Ivan she may be slightly unhinged mentally. She is also aware of Toris' feelings for her, she does not return them and in fact finds Toris to be an annoying leech. If she could she'd kill him but she doesn't want to anger her brother.

Messenger: Feliks Łucasciewicz (Poland)

No one really knows how on earth Feliks hasn't been done away with by Ivan yet considering how he behaves towards his boss. Sarcastic and often openly rude to Ivan and often never following orders or deliberately misinterpreting them so that things go wrong Feliks is a symbol of rebellion in Ivan's gang. His feminine appearance coupled with his strange fetish for girl's clothing helps him to assume multiple personas when out and about delivering messages to people and is NEVER seen without his hot pink mobile phone. He refused to be a messenger unless Ivan bought it for him. Toris' best friend and main cause of worry Feliks cares deeply for his friend and is always there for him. However more often than not Feliks doesn't realise that Ivan takes out his frustrations at Feliks' disobedience on Toris.

* * *

Nordic Vikings

A cold but quiet Northern gang who mainly keep their business to themselves. They are known for being strong fighters and drinkers but mostly do not concern themselves with other gangs unless they have to.

Leader: Matthias Køhler (Denmark)

Self-Proclaimed "King of the North" Matthias rules his gang like the king of an ice palace. Although reckless and often unpredictable in his methods there is beneath the comical façade of his personality a schemer and a talented warmonger. Preferring to settle matters with his axe rather than through discussion this can often lead to animosity between his gang and others, he also is reliant on Neutralitatis for a supply of weaponry.

Right Hand: Lukas Bondevik (Norway)

Lukas is the level-headed right man who perfectly balances out with the carefree personality of Matthias. Lukas prefers to keep calm and quiet and observe the situation from afar so as to work out the best strategy for Matthias to follow, even if it is very unlikely Matthias will listen to him at all. Lukas also has a violent side, often taking out his frustrations out on Matthias when he is being particularly irritating.

Bodyguard: Berwald Oxenstierna (Sweden)

Known as "The Bear" by both members of the gang and outside the gang for his fierce hand to hand combat skills and also his skills with an axe or broadsword, he is physically strong. However he barely speaks a word and when he does his words are spoken softly. His lack of speaking and his muscular appearance gives him an intimidating aura that makes him a very difficult person to approach. Often seen accompanying Tino who he refers to as "his wife" out of affection.

Assassin: Tino Väinämöinen (Finland)

Very few people outside of the gang have ever seen Tino's face, he keeps himself hidden in the shadows and prefers to work from afar. But since his reputation is that he can kill a man from two streets away using a rifle without a scope you can see why so many people live in fear of him. When you actually meet him he is in-fact a very kind and caring person with a big heart. Cares a lot for Peter who he considers to be his adopted son (but resents being called "wife" and "mama") and doesn't like how Peter ends up mixed up in all this.

Messenger: Emil Bondevik (Iceland)

Quiet, calm and soft spoken Emil barely speaks when not spoken to unless it's to his brother. His pet puffin helps as a kind of messenger bird in addition to his own messenger skills. He has an excellent memory and his quiet personality means he is an excellent listener.

Messenger: Tobias Oxenstierna (Ladonia)

Small and bad-tempered by nature, possibly caused by his red hair, Tobias is an unlikely candidate for a messenger especially since he looks far too young to be involved in gang warfare. Although it looks like he has a scar across his face it is in fact a paint smear he drew there to make himself look tougher than he actually is. He looks down on Peter, feeling that Peter acts too childish for his line of work.

Spy: Peter Kirkland (Sealand) 

Peter, despite being related to Arthur Kirkland of the Britannia Angel's gang, is actually a double agent. He spies on the movements of his brother's gang in return for the protection of Matthias' gang. He's the adopted son of Tino and Berwald and works hard to maintain a good relationship with his "jerk" brother so that he doesn't suspect he's working against him. Although the two don't get along Peter regards Tobias as a good friend.

* * *

Scarlet Shadows

An eastern gang shrouded in mystery. Little is known about the gang and its methods, only that it takes a lot of strength stamina and skill to be allowed to enter. They pride themselves on their assassination skills and their spying.

Leader: Wang Yao (China)

Mysterious and almost ethereal Yao is rarely seen on the streets where his gang rule; his preference to run his vast eastern empire from afar and leave the hard work to those in his gang. However should he be forced to take part in combat he is a skilled martial artist in many fields of discipline. He is also very partial to sweets and oriental cuisine and is rarely seen without something nearby that he can nibble on. Yao may appear to be cold and calculating, certainly when he conducts business since he often trades with the Sunflower's gang, but there is also a hidden caring side to him that he rarely shows unless it is to his subordinates.

Right Hand: Kiku Honda (Japan)

Despite there being slight hostile feelings between himself and his boss (Yao seems to think he owes him something but for the life of him Kiku's got no idea what that could be) who raised him from when he was a young child Kiku manages to ensure that the workings of the triad are smooth and effective. He works well with his hands and with technology making him a valuable asset to the gang for his skills, particularly with miniaturisation. In battle he wields a katana with extreme precision and specialises in silent sneak attacks. His ninja like stealth helps him to get into enemy's blind-spots and attack from the shadows.

Assassin: Li Xiao (Leon) Yao (Hong Kong)

Li Xiao only recently re-joined the triad after spending many years working as a double agent within the Britannia angel's gang where he was given his English name Leon. Yao regrets having sent him there all those years ago on the grounds that he feels Arthur has corrupted Li Xiao with his Englishness. Li Xiao has a tendency to add "like" out of context and uses a mixture of Chinese and English around Yao to annoy him. He's very fond of creating distractions because it means he gets to use firecrackers which are his favourite toy. When he was working with Britannia Angles he would often sabotage their work with firecrackers which would greatly annoy Arthur and was partly the reson he was found out and sent back to Yao.

Messenger: Im Yong Soo (South Korea)

Yong Soo is a cheerful and over-excitable character who enjoys his work because it gives him the opportunity to run around a lot. He likes to claim that all the ideas of the gang were his and that all the successes of the triad originated in him which greatly annoys Yao since it is not true. Yong Soo is also a very clingy person who often hugs his boss, taking him by surprise with cries of claiming his teacher's "breasts" which technically cannot exist as Yao is male. He is an expert in tae kwon do and other martial arts.

Spy: Xiao Mei Yao (Taiwan)

Xiao Mei, usually just known as Mei by other members, is a nervous type who often worries for the safety of her boss and the other members. However she is not weak but quite the contrary; Mei is headstrong, determined and proud of her position as spy in the triad. It means she gets to change outfits often and express her impeccable fashion sense and style. She's also a skilled fighter but prefers to settle matters with talk rather than immediately attack.

Spy: Kasem Saowaluk (Thailand)

Kasem is very formal in his speech and mannerisms but beneath that is also very fun-loving and carefree. He enjoys his work as a spy for one good reason, he gets to try lots of different foods (which is why he refused to be the one sent to Britannia Angel's to spy and Li Xiao went instead) from the other gangs. He is hard working and diligent in his spying so as to gather as much information as possible. However his absent-mindedness works against him and he often forgets what he's supposed to be doing. His pet elephant Toto, while not the most inconspicuous of animals, is also an excellent spy.

Bodyguard: Viet Phuong Nguyen (Vietnam) 

No one, not even Yao, has ever seen Viet smile. Silent, headstrong and very proud Viet keeps to herself mostly and carries out her work with extreme diligence and thoroughness. Wielding her oar as a weapon she comes across as violent and fiery tempered due to her preference to settle with blows rather than discussion. She's skilful in her trade but doesn't like to boast about it. She's also fond of cinnamon.

* * *

Heroes

A breakaway gang formed by former members of Britannia angels. A young gang they are yet to truly wizen up to the ways of the underground but are learning both fast and, usually, the hard way. They have more enemies than allies.

Leader: Alfred F. Jones (America)

Reckless loud and suffering from a serious hero-complex Alfred idolises himself as the perfect leader. It's also a well-known fact that his only real knowledge of how a gang works is from watching old gangster movies and he fancies himself as the next Al Capone. He used to be a part of Britannia Angels but he got fed up with Arthur controlling him and so broke up to form his own gang and this has caused tension between the two gangs which time is yet to heal. They are however allied with each other should trouble arise.

Right Hand: Matthew Williams (Canada)

Matthew bears a passive resentment for his elder brother, not that he lets it show, he's just fed up of always being mistaken for his brother and blamed for all the stupid things his brother does. But in the same way he'd never abandon Alfred should danger arise and was more than willing to leave Britannia Angels to form a new gang when Alfred decided to leave. Matthew is quiet and calm, almost invisible which he can use to his advantage in some cases as it means he can listen in on conversations without anyone knowing of his presence.

Assassin: Juan Machado (Cuba)

Strong and proud Juan despises Alfred with a passion. But his friendship with Matthew (when he remembers to distinguish the two brothers apart) prevents him from killing his own boss. Fond of ice cream and never seen without a Cuban cigar in his mouth Juan looks every bit the classic mafia hit-man and certainly he lives up to that assumption in his brute strength and excellent weaponry skills.

* * *

Britannia Angels: 

A gang past its prime, once ruling a vast metropolis of the western part of the city now divided by skirmishes and breakaways. Bitterness is rife and often there is disorganisation. However they have an established way of getting what they want which continues to work well.

Leader: Arthur Kirkland (England)

Sarcastic and stubborn Arthur Kirkland is a man who knows all too well how bad the sting of betrayal can be. Once a leader of a vast empire of a gang that stretched throughout the west and even parts of the east of the city now the leader of the few remaining nations that, even if they haven't left him are planning on doing so when they can. In short Arthur is past his prime. But he doesn't let that get to him; motivated by his bitterness and resentment he holds a strong grudge against Alfred and his gang and also runs a vast smuggling ring through the city. He is known as "the pirate of the back alleys" because of this.

Right Hand: Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Ever the smooth criminal and self-styled "ladies man" Francis fancies himself as god's gift to women and believes that every woman in the world must have an undying love for him. Although the fact that he's still single (and a virgin but he'd NEVER admit that) at 27 shows that perhaps he is not true to his words. Despite that Francis is a hard worker and is skilled at devising plans and also in his spare time designs outfits for Monaco and Wy. He maintains a healthy rivalry with his boss and the two are often seen bickering for bickering's sake. But that's just normal and nothing seems to be wrong with them always fighting.

Assassin: Matilde Bonnefoy (Monaco)

Known as "La Matriarch" and also "Lady Luck" Matilde runs a vast underground gambling circuit centralised in the huge casino near to where the Britannia Angel's gang operates. Matilde is a card shark and can work any game so that the odds are in her favour, but she never cheats and despises cheaters with a passion. Her "femme fatale" personality keeps her true skill hidden from prying eyes making her an expert in taking out her targets. Her natural beauty and charm combined with her luck at cards makes her irresistible to her targets and her method of "tempt then terminate" is surprisingly effective.

Bodyguard: Jett Anderson (Australia)

Jett was adopted by Arthur when he was very young and so has grown up in the Britannia Angels gang. As such he's a lot more loyal than some of the other members and for the moment doesn't see any reason why he should leave his adoptive parent. He's got a lot of courage considering the harsh environment he's been brought up in and always remains cheerful. Very protective of his little sister Ashleigh Jett's one fear is that the two of them get separated or that Ashleigh gets hurt in some way. Jett has a scar across his nose he got in a fight with one of the other gangs but he keeps it covered under a plaster because he reckons it makes him look tougher. He also has a pet koala named Karri who is sweet and kind to Jett but everyone else believes him to be evil personified.

Messenger: Rangi (Robert) Davies (New Zealand)

Rangi, known as Robert normally but he prefers his Maori name, is a quiet person who enjoys spending his time when not delivering messages relaxing with his pet sheep or his pet Kiwi. From the far land of New Zealand his soft-spoken demeanour has led to confusion as to whether Rangi is male or female. (His Maori name doesn't help as it can be given to both genders and he answers to either Robert or Roberta without complaining.) Despite all the confusion he's an efficient messenger and never misses a trick.

Spy: Ashleigh Anderson (Wy)

Cute and bubbly Ashleigh looks far too young to be involved in gang warfare, but like a lot of the spies among the gangs her age is deceptive and her ability to act the innocent little girl makes her all the more effective at spying. Beneath her façade however she is wily and sarcastic with a fiery temper when angered and she isn't afraid to argue her point of view across. She looks up to her brother Jett and often he teaches her combat skills when both have free time. She is also the only member of Britannia who is aware of Peter's work as a double agent. But out of her own choice (no one's asked her so why should she say it?) and also, although she'd never admit it, slight feelings for Peter she hasn't told Arthur that his younger brother is working against him. Wy also looks up to and greatly respects Matilde and hopes to one day be as good as she is at cards and as an assassin.

* * *

Imperatoris Romanis

A southern gang who enjoy a relaxed atmosphere for working and use their knowledge of the city and its layout to evade capture, thus they never have one set base of operations unlike other gangs. However they are known to react violently if contracts are not upheld.

Leader: Lovino Vargas (South Italy)

On the outside he's foul-mouthed, pushy and stubborn with a determination to keep this mafia as good as his grandfather had made it when he left it to him. The only issue is he's a complete coward. Lovino runs his mafia with an iron fist, a stickler for tradition when it comes to their methods and with an extremely volatile temper should you rub him up the wrong way you risk losing more than just your position but probably your life as well. He's also fond of tomatoes which he gets specially imported from Italy for only him and his brother to eat.

Right Hand: Feliciano Vargas (North Italy)

Openly cowardly and in all fields completely useless no one really understands how Feliciano hasn't gotten himself killed yet. Most put it down to luck, protection where it matters and very fast feet. Good friends with Ludwig and as such insists that Romano ally their gang with Preußischen Adler, a notion Romano despises and tries to put off as much as possible. He's kind and sweet to people he meets, especially the ladies, and is also an excellent cook.

Bodyguard: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

Every inch the ladies' man Antonio is a born lady-killer, even if his true affections lie for a certain gang leader. He's cheerful and optimistic and naïvely tries to see the best in everyone even if they're after his blood. He's got connections where it matters however in both Britannia Angels and Preußischen Adler which guarantees him a little more protection than some gang members who have more enemies than friends. His weapon of choice is his battle-axe which he is rarely seen without and he's very fond of tomatoes which he steals from Romano.

Messenger: Sebo Vargas (Seborga)

A flirtatious womanizer and the younger cousin of Romano and Feliciano Sebo actually has a high success rate with girls and has been on dates with several female gang members (but he's never had a second date with any of them for some reason…). Devious and mischievous he is also known to get along well with both Ashleigh and Peter since they've both worked with his gang before.

* * *

Preußischen Adler

A central gang who are not, unlike the other central gang, big on neutrality in fact the opposite. Keen to keep as many allies as possible so as to assure their safety in numbers. Also infamous for often being found drunk and disorderly.

Leader: Ludwig Bielschmidt (Germany)

It's not well known by those outside of the gang that it is the younger of the Bielschmidt brothers who is the leader of the gang. Serious in everything he does Ludwig despises lack of order and structure and insists that planning be done as perfectly as possible. He rules with an iron fist and does not hesitate to take risks in order to get what he wants. Has close ties with the right hand of Imperatoris Romanis despite the fact the leader hates his guts for an unknown reason. It is also suggested that he secretly enjoys baking cookies, drinking beer and watching porn.

Right Hand: Gilbert Bielschmidt (Prussia)

Loud, boisterous and unafraid to use the word "awesome" in every sentence especially when referring to himself Gilbert has gained a reputation for himself. So well-known is he that people often mistake him for the leader of the gang instead of his brother. Very egotistical and proud of his strength Gilbert is a person who is very difficult to both not find annoying and also to like. Keeps a pet canary, affectionately known as Gilbird, atop his head wherever he goes. He is a heavy drinker and often argues with Roderich (Prissy Aristocrat). Has a slight crush, although he'd never admit it to himself let alone to her, on Elizaveta.

Assassin: Elizaveta Hédérvàry (Hungary)

Tall, mysterious and elusive Elizaveta captures the heart of any man she crosses paths with and ultimately breaks their hearts. A fujoshi by nature, that is to say a girl who likes male/male relationships, Elizaveta maintains a calculating and calm personality. However she is very fond of little children and has a caring and maternal side to her. When it comes to her work she is always thorough and clean, a sign of her work is that there will be very little blood spilt as she usually deals just one fatal blow.

Bodyguard: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

A man of culture and refinery it is a mystery why Roderich, a man who once serenaded the royal family of England with a piece he composed himself, would be associated with underground organised crime. But his skills with weaponry are many, especially with Austrian made pistols, and he is a cunning strategist too boot making him a powerful tool for Ludwig. When stressed, which is often since he does not get along with Gilbert at all (uncultured heathen!), he can be heard playing the violin to soothe his nerves. Also has a crush on Elizaveta.

Messenger: Wolfgang Edelstein (Kugel Mugel)

Wolfgang was adopted by Roderich when he was very young; Roderich took pity on the poor child who had been abandoned on the streets of Vienna to care for himself. Wolfgang barely speaks a word to anyone except Roderich and more often than not his exclamations are simply one or two words long, usually "Art!" or "its Artistic!" He has a very feminine appearance on account of his long blonde plaits but he doesn't mind being mistaken for a girl at all. He finds it amusing. His artistic skills and photographic memory make him a valuable asset as he can reproduce plans and pictures flawlessly.

* * *

**Hope this was interesting gus! i tried my best to think each character out as best as possible! I also hope no one's OOC! **

**read review and enjoy ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning! Good Evening or whatever time it is where you guys are ^^ heres the next chapter as promised! Right we introduce the third font of writing in this one. **

_Italics is Switzerland_

Ordinary is Liechtenstein

**_Bold italics are for any character who is not a permanant narrator but is needed for this part of the story. I'll let you know each time who it is who will be speaking. So for this chapter the additional narrator is Netherlands! _**

* * *

_Get up…_

_Get up…_

_GET UP! NOW!_

_Good you're awake; you're only half an hour late! I'll forgive you this time since it's your first morning but fail to wake up on time again and you'll not get breakfast. Y'understand? Good. _

_Here, your breakfast. Eat it quick, get up and meet me in the main hall in 15 minutes got me? _

_Good, I'll see you then._

* * *

Oh good morning! Sorry, I would have woken you but I had to go do something else.

It doesn't matter what.

So how are you feeling this morning? Better?

I'll change your bandages while you eat your breakfast, don't waste any of it. That's the only food you'll get until lunch.

And boss doesn't like wasting things.

Right, bandage is changed, go meet boss in the main hall. I'll see you around.

* * *

_Ah you're here excellent! _

_This is Lars; you'll be working with him today. Don't argue you two. _

_If you're heard then this deal could fall through. _

_These four will be arriving with K__ø__hler today and I want you to keep a close eye on them. Watch their behaviour and their movements and then report back to me. _

_I suspect K__ø__hler is up to something, that's why he's buying so much weaponry off of us. I do not want this gang involved in that so you must ensure that they do not drag us into it. _

_I'm expecting you to gather information for me, the antechamber has a one-way glass mirror so you'll be able to see but they won't see you. Furthermore the room is wired up so you'll be able to hear our conversation. _

_This is your first job; I have high expectations of you. _

_And Lars! Keep that Rabbit away from the equipment! The last thing we need is it chewing through the wires again and causing unnecessary and expensive replacements! _

_Good, work hard._

* * *

Hello again.

I'm about to go join boss in a minute, Bella's just said the Nordic gang have arrived. Just wanted to wish you luck. You'll need it.

Lars you look after them alright? Good.

See you after the meeting!

* * *

_**You ready then? Take these headphones and listen closely to what is said and watch carefully what is done. **_

_**Those four are the ones we're watching. The one shaking hands with boss is Matthias, the leader. **_

_**Then on his left is Berwald, the bear. **_

_**Oh you've heard of him? **_

_**I see, Lili told you. **_

_**The one in the white beret is Tino, must be, he's the only one of that group I haven't seen before. **_

_**Tino doesn't like being seen. **_

_**He's a sniper. **_

_**You knew that as well?**_

_**Well do you know the other two as well? **_

_**No? Well then. **_

_**That one is Lukas and the one with the white hair is Emil, they're brothers. That's as much as I know. There's another member as well, but he's not here. And I think…**_

_**But I don't know for sure…**_

_**I think they have a spy working in another gang as well. **_

_**Now then! Its beginning! Sit down and shut up!**_

_**What now?**_

_**Oh, the rabbit? **_

_**Yes its mine, name's Ajax. After the football team y'see. **_

_**Now then! Listen!**_

* * *

**Next chapter is the meeting ^^ hope this is going well so far! Please review! **

**Oh and out of interest guys... Which gang would you join? The last chapter gives the list of gangs and their members, i want to know who would join which gang! Non-anonymous reviews who tell me get a shout out in the next chapter! (if i remember hehe ^^")**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M ALIVE! SORRY FOR THE LONG LACK OF UPDATES ON ALL MY STORIES! gaack... i've just been so busy as of late sorry. I suggest that if you want more up to date info on when i'll update keep an eye on my Deviant Art Journals (same username as on here people) as i often give progress updates on there from time to time. **

**SO! please enjoy! our shout outs go to... Hunter-Re! who says they'd join either Yao or Lovi's gangs. Nice! Also shout out to Super Serious Gal 3 who would join Yao's gang! Keep sending in reviews and you could be shouted out too! yaay! **

normal is Liechtenstein

_italics is Switzerland_

**_Bold italics for this chapter is still_ Netherlands!**

* * *

_**Looks like they're beginning the meeting now. Listen carefully to what is said and keep an eye on the behaviour and movements of the other four members of the Nordic Vikings. That's our orders, now we have to carry them out. **_

_**You seem a little shaky, here, hold Ajax he's very calming. **_

_**See, I think he likes you. **_

_**I'd offer you a puff of my cigarette but boss would kill me. He distrusts me enough already. **_

_**You don't want to know what it is I'm smoking. **_

_**Right! Look! They're starting!**_

_Well K__hler, you know why I asked you here. Don't play dumb with me! _

_That innocent look doesn't cut it with me here. _

_You owe me K__øhler. Several back payments from weaponry deals. _

_No I won't take your money. You know me Køhler. I only accept payment in one form. _

_Gold. _

_DON'T YOU SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME I KNOW FULL WELL YOU CAN AFFORD IT! _

_**Did you see Køhler's face drop then? He doesn't want to have to pay at all. Gold can be quite difficult to source where their gang is based. They'd probably prefer to pay in black gold if they weren't stingy about that as well. **_

_**You don't know black gold? **_

_**Its oil. Crude oil. There's a lot of it up there. They steal it, and sell it on under a different name for a ridiculously higher price. **_

_**Wait a second**_

_**Where's that bird gone? The one on Emil's shoulder? **_

_**Right, I'd better go look for it. Stay here and man the equipment, write down anything that seems to be suspicious or of interest to us. **_

_So have I made myself clear Køhler? 500000 gold ingots to be paid to me by hand immediately or else. I don't normally associate my gang with reckless wars but believe me if this is not paid you can kiss goodbye to your steady supply of guns and ammo for your own reckless wars! _

_You may leave to fetch your payment; well all of you except this one. _

_Sorry, but Emil Bondevik can stay here until you bring back what you owe. Lets call it "insurance" _

_I shall see you in an hour then Køhler. _

_LILI! Take Bondevik to the holding room! _

_YOU! In here now! _

_LARS! You as well! _

_**I caught the puffin, he was snooping around the map room. I've had to tape his beak up since he's a little mouthy. **_

_**Did you continue writing their movements? **_

_I trust that both of you have done a good job. Hand over your notes and I'll read them in a few minutes. For now I want you to take some food to our hostage. _

_We're not savages after all. We do feed our hostages. _

_Back here in ten minutes for a meeting you hear me? _

_Good. _

_Now GO!_

* * *

**well i hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so here's the massive massive author note to begin this thing... I'M BACK! at least for this story i am. I'm taking things slow and just going to work on one story at a time for now. Its much easier for me that way...sorry guys. So anyways i'm feeling a lot better, even though the thing thats tying me down the most at the moment is the intense workload i'm under... thats the IB for you i guess hehe. **

**So some important stuff: check my Deviant Art for news of my updates and things, i'm more active on there than i am here and i often post journals teling how i am progressing with my stories. Its the same username as on here by the way. Only this story is coming off hiatus guys so no PM's bugging me about any others pretty pretty please ^^ Also thank you to everyone who sent me the supportive reviews and PM's you mean so much to me guys! **

**Finally a little bit of news.. this is all over DA haha. But i know i have friends on FF who don't have DA so i might as well tell you guys as well. Basically myself and Confoederatiohelvetica are in a relationship now! tommorrow its four months! ^^ just thought you'd like to know. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and review. I apologise for being gone so long! **

**Shadowraven45662**

* * *

Normal = Liechtenstein

_Italics = Switzerland_

_**Bold italics are now for this chapter Iceland!**_

* * *

Ok, I've made some sandwiches for the hostages would you go take them to them? Boss says you're not to take the tape off of the bird's mouth, apparently he said some really insulting things to the boss.

Boss wants you back in 10 minutes for a meeting!

Oh and by the way!

What does the bird mean by "he's just compensating with those rifles?"

_They're in this room here, be quick!_

_**Oh…another one….not more interrogation is it? **_

_**Food? þakka þér…that is to say thank you…**_

_**Oh…this is good did you make it yourself? Lili did, ah makes sense I've heard she's a good cook. Even with something so simple as sandwiches. **_

_**Hmm…now I look at you properly…you're far too clean and refined to be in a place like this aren't you? What brings someone like you into the world of organised crime?**_

_**I see… your father? **_

_**I understand you don't want to talk about it. **_

_**Oh…could you take the tape off of Mr Puffin? He's hungry as well… ordered not to? Ah…**_

_Get out here now! Meeting time! _

_You need to learn to keep an eye on time! _

_Right we have to discuss our politics for the return of the Nordics. We may have to settle this with blows so I want all of you armed! Lili make sure that everyone has at least one weapon and knows how to use it. I'm talking specifically about our new member since I doubt they'll have had much weapon training. _

_Lars have you got the info from the observations? And put that blasted rabbit back in its hutch! It's been chewing wires again! I don't care if it keeps you calm it's too costly to keep replacing equipment! And for god's sake will you put out that pipe! _

_Bella take the rabbit away! _

Come on let's get you a weapon. We'll leave all this commotion for the boss to sort out. We need to find you something lightweight and easy to use since you're a novice. Hopefully you won't need to use it today.

Firstly a little intro… each of us in this gang carry on our person a loaded pistol at all times, boss' orders. So this will quickly become your best friend. Keep it clean and serviceable and most importantly don't waste bullets.

This is mine, no don't ask where I keep it; it's a Swiss made SIG-Sauer P226 pistol. It fires 15 rounds and its semi-automatic. Boss has one like mine.

Lars and Bella both use Belgian made pistols. Specifically the Browning BDA semi-automatic.

I'm giving you one like theirs as well, since its lightweight and you should be alright handling it, just don't blow your foot off or somethin'

Got it? Right now here's your ammo, I'll let you fire one shot…get a feel of how the pistol fires.

Pull that back, now gently squeeze the trigger…point it at that wall, this room is soundproofed so no one will hear.

There see! What did you think of that?

Now are you ready? Keep that thing out of sight and keep the safety catch on!

Lets go!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! another chapter for ya! i've written quite a few in advance of publishing since i'm on half term at the moment. This may or may not change once i'm back at school just to warn you. **

* * *

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Belgium!**_

* * *

_Are we all ready? K__øhler will be arriving any minute now. All of you are ready and armed? __Especially you…_

_Are you ready? _

_Good. _

_Ah Køhler I trust the gold is here with you. You know what it means if it isn't. _

_I still have one of your members after all, and I don't think your right hand man would be too happy with you if you let his little brother die. _

_They're delivering it round the back? Bella, take our newbie and go and ensure it is all delivered!_

_**C'mon! let's go! If a fight breaks out I really don't want to be there. I hate bloodshed. **_

_**This way! **_

_**Right, afternoon Berwald! And this must be little Tobias! How cute! You have some paint smudged on your face sweetie…**_

_**Now is that language really necessary kid? Watch what you're saying or I'll put something nasty in your evening cocoa. **_

_**Right… the deal was 500000 bars wasn't it? I trust it's all accounted for. **_

_**Help me out with some quick counting would you mind? **_

_**Right…. Each crate, Berwald says each crate contains 10000 bars so that's umm… 50 boxes! **_

_**And there are exactly 50! **_

_**Best hope boss doesn't make us count each individual bar mind…. **_

_**Alright, see you Berwald! And you Tobias! **_

_**That kid is too young to be in this business…**_

Hello you two! It seems things aren't going to get ugly today! Matthias has paid in full!

So we'll get Lars to move the boxes into the storage room and then we can celebrate over dinner!

Boss says tomorrow will be a little more difficult mind… apparently….

Ivan wants to see him…

So we'll have to be on our guard especially for that meeting…

Right let's get back, Boss is finishing up the meeting, I only came out to check on your guys and to get the hostage.

_Right, I have what I want so in return I shall return Bondevik to you. _

_I keep my word there is no need to look at me like that. He still has all his fingers and toes. I haven't harmed a hair on his head. _

_Now then, next time we do business I expect payment upfront. No more adding up large debts. If large amounts of ingots are being shipped to this location often I'm going to get rumbled. _

_And should that happen you can guarantee everyone I've ever done business with will feel my anger. _

_Until next time Bondevik, Køhler and the rest of you. _

_Right! Let's go make dinner. Congratulations on a job well done. _

_And for avoiding a needless battle that would waste ammunition. _

_**That's boss, a cheapskate to the core. **_

_**C'mon, you can help me make dinner with Lars, Boss probably wants to spend a few minutes alone with Lili. He worries about her you know. **_

_**Sometimes he worries himself sick over her. He can't really come to terms with the fact that's she's actually pretty good at handling herself. **_

_**Still it's comforting to know he has a caring side right? **_

_**Right… celebratory dinner. I'm thinking Raclette! Its Boss' favourite! **_

* * *

**if you need help on who's who please refer to chapter 4 for the character list thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a couple of thanks i need to give out for my reviewers! **

**September Samstar: thank you! its nice to be back and i'm really glad you like my story. Its awesome to find another IBer out there! **

**AILOVE-withcake: my faithful fanfiction friend its nice to hear from you again! **

**StorfenglegurStelpa21: thank you! i'm really glad you like my story! Also... you're from Iceland? thats so cool!**

**please read review and enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Poland!**_

* * *

_Well everyone, here's to a job well done. I know it wasn't much this time but nevertheless we've been paid and that's all that's important! _

_We've discovered some interesting information about the Nordics. Information that I am sure will come in useful someday. _

_Now tomorrow is important; Ivan has requested to see me on a matter he has only disclosed as being urgent. His messenger visited not long after Matthias left. When I finally got the information out of the boy he told me that this visit will be happening at Ivan's hideout and that I am only to take two other members of my gang with me. _

_Unarmed. _

_And I'm not particularly fond of that last request but I do not wish to stir up his bad side as you all know. _

_Ivan's messenger is awaiting my reply outside. I will go see him tomorrow and I'm taking Lars and you with me alright? _

_Go and tell him that. Tell him that we'll be there at 10am sharp. _

_Y'hear me? _

_**Like this is so unfair! Its winter and yet he still makes me like wait outside! I'm freezing cold and the mist is like totally making my hair go frizzy!**_

_**Oh, like hey I didn't see you come out. You're a new face for this gang aren't ya? **_

_**Name's Feliks what's yours?**_

_**Hmmm my name's cooler it means lucky in Latin! **_

_**So what's your boss say? **_

_**He's going for it? What a like nutter… I wouldn't go to Ivan's place out of choice. Its only like 'cuz…**_

_**Well like you probably don't like care…**_

_**I'll go deliver that like message then. Don't wanna like be on the streets to much now it's dark. **_

_**Like bye! Hope to like see you again! **_

Come back inside its dark now!

You see Feliks off ok?

He still smiling?

Haha… he really lives up to his name y'know, "lucky", it's a near miracle that Ivan hasn't strung him up yet the way he behaves. He's only there because-

Well they're all only there because Ivan's blackmailin' them.

You're lucky too kid, lucky we found you and took you in and not Ivan.

You're lucky you belong to us.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok guys i go back to school tommorrow so heads up... updates may be slow. Just a warning for you this time. **

* * *

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Estonia!**_

* * *

Morning! You're up early today for once! Nervous? I can imagine; I would be too if I were going to see Ivan today.

Here, your breakfast, I figured you'd want something substantial today so I made you Brötchen, that's bread rolls to you. Eat up!

I need to go check on some things, just because boss and you are out today it doesn't mean that this gang isn't going to do other deals today. We have a lot of things to do. I have to oversee things in the printing room today and Bella will be working in her laboratory as well.

_Come on! _

_We cannot afford to be late! Ivan does not take kindly to people who don't follow good timekeeping. It's quite a walk to the north of the city so we need to start off early. _

_Take the train!? Just how much of an idiot are you? I'm a well known gang boss if I'm seen taking the train the police will be all over me before you can__ say "Chuchich__ä__schtli" _

_Don't try… you won't get it unless you speak Swiss-German. _

_Just trust me it's a lot safer for us if we walk, we can take the back alleyways. _

_Not to mention it's cheaper. _

_Now then, have you got a coat? It will be cold in the East of the city so I suggest you take one. Ivan might take your shivers of cold for shivers of fear. Charles I of England wore two shirts to his execution to avoid people thinking he was trembling with fear. I don't want you to give our gang a bad name. _

_Right, follow me. Just let me get my beret and we'll be off. Lars! We're leaving!_

_We go east from here onwards ,keep your eyes out for anything. There will be messengers darting around so no doubt we'll see a couple of them around. _

_Who's our messenger? Well... that's partly my reason for electing you to come with me today; I need you to learn the city streets and how to deal with other gangs and their diplomacy. _

_You're going to become my messenger. _

_I know I haven't explained a lot of how we run things in our own gang to you, so how can I expect you to know of all the others? Well… a lot of it you'll have to learn through experience. Some you may learn from other messengers. It's all about learning as you go._

_And you'll have to learn fast I'm afraid. _

_Right, now we'll turn right here and on my mark we run, I'll explain afterwards. Be prepared to jump! That gap is bigger than it looks from here!_

_NOW!_

_Right, now we carry on. This area of the city used to be the industrial estate, its largely abandoned now as you can see but there are still some live cables and steep drops that you need to avoid. _

_Not to mention we're coming into Scarlet Shadow and Sunflower territories. _

_No that's not types of chocolate they're gangs Schafseckel!_

_Scarlet Shadows are a triad run by Wang Yao. Lili's told you of them? Well…they're close to the gang we're visiting. Sunflowers. Kind of an ironic name considering there ain't nothing "sunny" or "flowery" about Ivan and his gang. _

_We're here. You and Lars stand behind me. I'll knock. _

_THIS IS VASH ZWINGLI I CAME AS I WAS SUMMONED. I HAVE WITH ME TWO OF MY ASSOSIATION AND NO MORE. WE ARE UNARMED. _

_**Hello? Ah…d-do come in.**_

_**M-Mr Zwingli s-sir B-Boss wishes to see you on your own, h-he's in the main room beyond t-this door here. I-I'm to take your associates down to the next room. T-They'll be able t-to see a-and hear everything as a-agreed. **_

_**I-I'm sorry i-it's not to your l-liking sir but I'm o-only following orders. **_

_**This way please you two. **_

_**M-My name is Eduard. **_

_**Would you care for anything to eat or drink? …N-No alright that's fine. **_

_**You can see the meeting from this window h-here. I-I'm ordered to wait here too a-and ensure you d-don't go a-anywhere you s-shouldn't. **_

_**B-But if you w-were to I m-might n-not see you l-leave. **_

_**Ah…t-they're beginning now.**_

* * *

**read, review and please enjoy ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**here we are at the weekend again folks! so here's the next chapter as promised! **

**read review and enjoy! **

* * *

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Russia**_

* * *

_Well Ivan, I came as requested. What is it you want from me?_

_**Dobry Vyecher Vash, it's been a long time since we last spoke has it not? How did the deal with K**__**ø**__**hler go? I trust he is well also da? **_

_I do not freely disclose information concerning other clients of mine Ivan you of all people should know that. If you wanted information about K__ø__hler I'm not the person you should be going to. _

_**Da, if I had wanted information from him I would have just taken what meant most to him. His right hand man has such a pretty face… it would be a shame if it were to get broken would it not? **_

_That is nothing to do with me. _

_**Perhaps it does.**_

_You're playing games with me Ivan! Why am I summoned here? State your business or I am leaving! _

_**Calm yourself da? You do not want to annoy me further… I am getting to what I summoned you for. Please…take a seat. Some Vodka perhaps? TORIS! **_

_**What's that Toris? Oh? Da that is good. Very good. **_

_You shouldn't treat your members like this. They're not your servants. _

_**Who are you to question how I run my organisation?!**_

_I'm getting to the end of my tether here Ivan why am I here? _

_**You are aware of the group known as the Scarlet shadows da?**_

_Ja_

_**Well… let's cut a long story short and say that Yao Yao and I have had a little falling out. And he's sworn to kill me and my gang in cold blood and I need some protection da? As you are aware I don't have many what you would call…allies.**_

_I'm neutral. I can send you weapons but if Yao asks the same I shall provide for him too. I don't get involved in fights. _

_**Da I know that**_

_Then why did you even bother to send me here? _

_**Because I have ways of making you help me Vash, you of all people should know that. Why do you think I've been stalling you so long? I've had to send someone out to pick up some "motivation" for you. Your little friends are in the holding room up there and under guard. But I know you wouldn't fight with me for the sake of their lives. **_

_What are you getting at?!_

_**I know that there is someone however. That you will do anything for and I've taken the liberty of bringing her here just for you.**_

_LILI!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone! we're back again with another chapter! Please read, review and enjoy!**

**Minor warning: some language... but meh this is gang warfare you expect that right? **

* * *

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Netherlands**_

* * *

_**What on earth? Lili's being brought here? They must have taken the base by force once we left… Boss should have left me behind I could have taken them on. Even if it had been Natalia I'd have shown her! **_

_**Bella was there with Lili…**_

_**Shit! what if she's injured! What if she's killed?! **_

_**We have to get out of here! I'm sure you've got some strength in you; these aren't exactly the most powerful looking henchmen! **_

_**What the… you're letting us go? **_

_**Why Eduard? **_

_**You're not looking? **_

_**You're looking at us right now, isn't he? Oh… I get it… you're messing things around for your boss aren't you? I've heard you lot weren't exactly working for him willingly. Well… thank you anyways. **_

_**That preserves our strength for fighting Ivan. C'mon the meeting room's down these stairs! **_

_Ivan you bastard! That's dirty play! In fact it's below even that! You expect me to ally my forces with yours because of Lili._

_Because you know I will…_

_I can't leave her… dammit…_

_Lili…_

_LILI!_

Boss! Run! You've got to get out of here!

_**We're almost there! **_

_Lili you know I can't leave you! _

_What are you doing with that Ivan?!_

Boss go! I'll be fine…I'll be…I'll…

BIG BROTHER HELP ME!

_**Lili's in pain! C'mon! **_

_**Here catch! **_

_**Hehe you didn't think boss would make us go completely unarmed did you? Just keep it out of sight… unless boss orders us to fire. **_

_**Right! Boss we're here!**_

_About time too! _

_Release her Ivan! _

Ahh! Ow that hurts that hurts!

_LILI! _

_Ivan this is an unfair deal! _

_But I should have known all along that this is the angle you'd play at. Alright listen. We will accompany your gang in this worthless fight of yours. In return I want Lili back UNHARMED. If so much as a hair on her head is missing it won't be just the scarlet shadows hunting you down in cold blood. _

_I will be too. _

_**We're going to fight with them? Is that wise? **_

_We have no choice. _

_We have two hours to return to base and prepare. _

_You're keeping Lili here. _

_Lars I presume you'll want to check on Bella so you head out now. We will follow later. It's safer that way. _

_Talk to no one. _

_**Yes boss. **_

_You! Come with me. We'll be leaving in a moment. _

_Lili! I swear I'll come back for you! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Shoot me... i know ive not been around for like ever... I'm so sorry... BUT I AM BACK! and putting up two chapters to compensate for my general terrible updating skills...**

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Belgium!**_

* * *

_**Oh thank god you're back! **_

_**They-They sent her! I tried but… she's just…**_

_**What do you mean who?! Natalya of course!**_

_**Ah now you know who I mean. Well then you can understand why I wasn't much of a match for her. I'm so sorry boss… I just couldn't do anything to save Lili… **_

_I know_

_But you tried and that's all that matters now. Ivan's got us cornered. _

_We have just under an hour and a half now to prepare. You! Bella and Lars will take you down to the ammunition stores and get you kitted up. We're fighting the Scarlet Shadows so body armour is a must! _

_They're skilled with hand to hand combat so if you can keep your distance and try and aim for their legs or arms. _

_Only kill if necessary! _

_If there's one thing I definitely do NOT want is Yao after us. He's a useful source of cheap goods from abroad._

_Meet me here in fifteen minutes!_

_**Right! Hand me your pistol! Lars you deal with your own!**_

_**Ok, slot the ammo in here… check safety… functions test…alright! **_

_**Lars you all set? **_

_**Mine is ok as well… let's go! **_

_Right… listen up! _

_I have a plan. We are a neutral gang and I've worked long and hard to protect that status as you full well know. I won't let this incident ruin it! _

_**Even for Lili boss? **_

_ESPECIALLY FOR LILI, DON'T INTERRUPT! _

_It's very simple. We have on occasion seen the need to engage in battle with some other gangs in order to protect our neutrality as you well know. So I want all of you to work your upmost hardest to ensure that this looks like one such battle! By that I mean don't be afraid of the occasional "misfire" towards a member of Sunflowers. They're all working against him anyways. _

_**Except his sisters…**_

_I SAID DON'T INTERRUPT!_

_Yes well… his sisters are an exception. _

_Whatever you do don't make it obvious you're targeting them as well. Or else Ivan will suspect and this plan will come crashing down…_

_And Lili will be…_

_We're not even going to consider that outcome! _

_Are we ready? _

_**YES BOSS! **_

_Excellent. Let's show them no one messes with Neutralitatis. _

_We shall head out and meet with Ivan and the others. Only speak when you are spoken to and do anything he says. I don't want to make him anymore angry than he already is. _

_Are you ready?_

_This is your first fight after all. _

_Try not to get killed, it'd be a waste. _


	14. Chapter 14

Normal is Liechtenstein

_Italics is Switzerland_

_**Bold italics for this chapter are: Russia!**_

**As promised: two chapters**

* * *

_Alright Ivan! We're here! Let's get this fight over and done with. _

_**Da comrade Vash, I am also eager to get this event over with. Once we show Yao Yao he shouldn't cross with me you and your pretty little sister can skip back home singing Edelweiss da? **_

_Keep it together…Don't hit him he's trying to provoke you Vash… you are more of a man than one who reacts to such petty insults! _

_**She is getting more and more pretty as she gets older… perhaps I'll keep her for myself she'd make a lovely little gem in my collection. **_

_**Aha! Nyet Natalya I was just joking da? Just making the jokes da? Of course I wouldn't choose a plain little thing like Lili over you!**_

_What did you say Ivan?!_

_**I think I struck a nerve there da? Come on Comrade, we have a fight to win and Yao Yao's to beat. **_

_**Toris! Raivis! Eduard! Are the rifles ready? Da? Good. Bring them out and show Vashy and the others how to work them. **_

_What did you call me?!_

_**Vashy, I think it is a good name da? Like Yao Yao is a cute name too da?**_

_I can see why Yao frequently falls out with you… I don't know why I have to be dragged into all this as well… Lili give me strength! _

_**Aha… it looks like they're here da? We shall split up and cover lots of ground da? Toris! Eduard! Take the left flank! Feliks! Raivis! You on the right! D-Da Natalya you can be with me… you too Katyusha! **_

_**I'm not being alone with that psycho. **_

_Lars! Take left! Bella you on the right! I know you hate conflict but this is important! _

_You come with me! Be on guard, Yao's gang show no mercy. _

_Right follow me! We'll take cover over in this alleyway. Yao's gang could attack from any direction. I trust Lili told you of them before? They specialise in martial arts mostly, but Yao's also good with a pistol. _

_There they are! Duck down! _

_They're pretty fast, be on your toes. _

_Woah! What the hell?! C'mon move!_

_What the heck were they?! Looked like fireworks of some kind. _

_Right! Let's go! Fire at them! _

_Nice shot! A miss but you certainly rattled Yong-Soo's cage a little there!_

_Keep running! We're almost at another vantage point. From what I can see we outnumber them. Natalya's going nuts out there…_

_Well… I don't think she could get any nuttier… _

_**Vashy! I don't see you and your little pet doing much fighting da? You're not deserting me are you?**_

_Of course not! C'mon! _

_It looks like they're backing off! Now's our chance! Fire a couple of shots at Ivan's gang members! But make sure you miss! _

_I said miss! You hit her in the leg you fool! Duck behind that car and we'll make it look like one of Yao's gang did it! _

_**Katyusha! Sestra! Who shot you? Yao Yao! You shot my sestra!**_

_C'mon! Let's move! Go! What's wrong with you? You've gone very pale… hey! Don't faint now! Its far too dangerous! _

_Lars! Bella! We've got a man down! Back out and we'll meet at the back!_

_C'mon you can at least stay conscious until then. It seems Ivan's more concerned with Yao and this fight… Now's our chance to back out for a bit. _

_You sit down… you look awful. You didn't even hurt her badly! _

_Alright I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this is the first time this has happened for you. _

_Hmm… Looks like Ivan and Yao are facing off we'd better watch this…_

_You come with me! It will keep you focussed. _


End file.
